


The Faun

by planetundersiege



Series: Lapidot AU week 2018 [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Faun - Freeform, Faun Peridot, Human Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Lapidot AU Week 2018, Mythology - Freeform, Oneshot, Picnic, SU - Freeform, forest, implied lapidot, lapidot - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lapidot AU week 2018: Day 7: Mythology.Every Sunday, Lapis ventures into the forest to have a picnic with an old friend.





	The Faun

Lapis carefully walked into the forest, trying not to startle any of the animals nearby. She loved the forest, the calm aura, the fresh smell of pine. The leaves falling, and the cheerful sounds of the animals around. She understood she was a guest in their home, and didn’t want to come off as an intruder.

That’s why she was carefully walking with her picnic basket in one hand, towards the meadow she visited every Saturday by lunchtime, and had done for who knows how long. Her family and friends thought it was weird, why go to the forest every Saturday when you could do other things as well? They didn’t understand, how could they? They wouldn’t believe her even if they saw her with their own eyes.

Her.

Peridot.

Lapis smiled as she thought about her, and as she reached their usual picnic spot, she took the blanket and carefully placed it over the tall green grass. She got the plates, and took up the food, mainly sweet fruits, some vegetables, nuts and sandwiches (completely free from any kind of meat so Peridot wouldn’t be upset) and also a few small packages of yogurt.

She didn’t even have to sit down for five minutes before she saw her, the silhouette seen in the distance. It was a beautiful girl about her age, her face was covered in dark freckles, just a tad bit lighter than her nose. Her eyes were bright green, and her hair was a combination of blonde, brown, and a bit of green mixed together. Large antlers peaked out from her scalp. She had ears of a deer, and instead of feet, she had hooves. A tiny tail could be spotted from a hole in her dress.

This was Peridot, a faun of the forest. Not many people were privileged enough to see one, but Lapis got to see this beautiful girl every week.

“Hey Peridot”, she said, waving at the faun. “I bought some strawberry yogurt for you, take a seat”.

“Oh Lapis, how I have missed you”.


End file.
